


We Don't Talk Anymore

by SilentMoonKnows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMoonKnows/pseuds/SilentMoonKnows
Summary: prompt: Based on the song "WE DONT TALK ANYMORE"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadednlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadednlove/gifts).



Dean wasn’t in Kansas anymore that’s for sure, he thought as he grabbed his simple black coffee and Sammy’s complicated-sounding-weirdly-named coffee. Even though California was extremely different from his hometown it was where Sammy was and he wanted to be close to his brother in his final year of college.

 

“Where the fuck are you Sammy” I mumbled under my breath as I made my way towards a booth in the back only to bump into someone and spilling my extremely hot coffee and and Sammy’s weird iced coffee.

 

“Oh my! I’m so sorry! I’m such an idiot I’m so sorry” someone kept saying as they rubbed at my shirt. Fuck my skin was burning and it fucking smelled like Sam’s sissy drink. Fuck!

 

I turned to glare at the one responsible but I stopped. The boy, no the young man was fucking sexy. He had a long brown trench coat and a white button down underneath that had the top few buttons undone. He was wearing large black frames that made his mesmerizing blue eyes stand out not to mention that sexy bed head he was sporting.

 

He blushed as I stared at him, “I’m sorry. I’ll pay to get your jacket and shirt dry cleaned if you want me too”.

 

I shook my head, “Don’t worry about it accidents happen all the time right” I smiled and extended my hand, “Dean Winchester”.

 

His blush deepened, “Castiel Novak”.

 

He was fucking beautiful. And those eyes just kept pulling me in ... I didn't care if I would drown in them I would die a happy man. His cheeks were a bright red and he kept biting his lip, "Do you want to get out of here?"

I nodded grinning like a fool, "Lead the way Cas". 


End file.
